<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>匿名心动 by Anna_sui9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905321">匿名心动</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_sui9/pseuds/Anna_sui9'>Anna_sui9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_sui9/pseuds/Anna_sui9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>颜控黄*颜控菲<br/>私设如山，伪现背<br/>一定程度OOC，小甜饼吧</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>匿名心动</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>    黄铉辰是个颜控，当然也不能只是单纯的说他是个颜控，他只是一个非常喜欢美的人，特别是美丽的人，对上这样的人他总会格外宽容。</p><p>    当然了黄铉辰自己的颜值也十分优秀，不然怎么会就这么顺顺利利地进入娱乐圈呢？</p><p>    虽然进入娱乐圈不一定是他的本意，可是人生本就如此，并不会按照每个人的预想而进行，不过好在他足够努力也足够幸运，成功以一名男团成员出道了，所以对于今天这样的结果他也是非常满意了。</p><p>    因为，毕竟还是娱乐圈的美人比较多啊！</p><p>    这可是实实在在的满足了黄铉辰的小心思，每天都能见到不少漂亮的哥哥姐姐弟弟妹妹们，问就是养眼！</p><p>    *</p><p>    不过人见人爱的黄选最近也有件烦心事，他发现自己最近好像对队里另一个弟弟过分关注了。</p><p>    哎，对！</p><p>    就是那个和他同龄的那个比他小一点的澳洲弟弟，叫李龙馥，时尚点的名字叫felix。</p><p>    对于这孩子，他原先本是没有太大的感觉的，只觉得对方性格好，是外国人，对韩语有的时候是一知半解的，婴儿肥的脸蛋上总是一副懵懵懂懂的样子。</p><p>    而且felix小小的一只，看着就是宠物型小男孩，惹人心生怜爱。</p><p>    所以自觉秉承队友互助互爱的原则，黄铉辰自觉不自觉就带上了点哥哥的样子，干什么也喜欢带上这个弟弟。</p><p>    “felix啊，一起去玩游戏！”<br/>
“内”<br/>
“felix啊，一起吃饭？”<br/>
“内”<br/>
“felix啊，继续练习吧！”<br/>
“内”</p><p>    多乖巧啊，不管干什么都是毫无疑义的答应，兄友弟恭的，多好啊。</p><p>    *</p><p>    只不过，最近兄友弟恭似乎有点变质了。</p><p>    黄铉辰自己也不知道为啥有的时候明明不是felix讲话，他的目光也会不由自主地黏在对方身上。</p><p>    本来这件事吧，黄铉辰自己也没发觉，他也是被点醒的，是他灿哥。</p><p>    “铉辰啊，最近felix是偷吃零食了，还是抢你饭了？”</p><p>    黄铉辰睁大眼睛，同时感到莫名其妙。</p><p>    “没啊，哥，为什么这么问？”</p><p>    “你看看你看他的眼神，你干嘛一直盯着人家不放，还这么有攻击性，我就以为……”</p><p>    黄铉辰换上世最无辜的脸，道，“我没有，我不是，不可能！”</p><p>    立刻否认三连。</p><p>    “可是felix昨天还和我说，他觉得你最近很不对劲，总是盯着他，弄得他心里毛毛的。我说你注意点，可千万别被stay发现，你俩有什么矛盾也赶快解决。”</p><p>    是的，他灿哥觉得还是他有问题。</p><p>    *</p><p>    莫名其妙被说教了一番，黄铉辰觉得自己冤枉得不行。</p><p>    他，只是一个普普通通的小爱豆，自诩善良，除了喜欢给粉丝下蛊也没干过别的出格的事了。</p><p>    哦，对，他还是一个平平无奇的磕颜家。</p><p>    说到这点，黄铉辰心里隐隐约约有点感觉了。</p><p>    自己为啥总喜欢盯着felix，可能是因为对方的颜值最近似乎很戳他。</p><p>    小孩也不知道是来韩国出道经历得磨砺太多了还是怎么回事，原先的小婴儿肥也渐渐没了，本来就小的脸蛋现在只能看到一个小巧的下巴尖。</p><p>    银得发亮的头发，雪白柔软的脸颊，每一根睫毛都被cody大胆地涂上了白色，像细雪垂落睫间，精致的五官被收拾得干干净净的。</p><p>    先天细腻的脸部线条被凸显得淋漓尽致，姣美又漂亮，宛像个有灵魂的精美娃娃。</p><p>    于是目光先于行动，背叛主人的心意，明晃晃地昭示他无处可藏的独占欲。</p><p>    *</p><p>    越想越不对劲，黄铉辰觉得自己大概疯了，干脆“啪”地一巴掌拍上他自己的脸，试图让自己清醒一下。</p><p>    “hiong~你干嘛自己打自己？”</p><p>    felix看着他哥自己对着镜子发了会呆，然后就看见他哥啪地一巴掌拍上自己那张帅得天怨人怒的俊脸。</p><p>    顿时心疼不已，不过felix可不是心疼他哥的脑子，而是心疼黄铉辰的脸。</p><p>    万一拍坏了，可上哪再找一张这么赏心悦目的脸蛋呢？</p><p>    没错，我们的felix也是颜控一枚，尤其吃队里这位黄铉辰哥哥的颜。</p><p>    再加上对方又挺照顾自己的，自然会心生好感，但是最近他总是感觉到黄铉辰的目光总是阴魂不散地跟在他身后。</p><p>    美人美则美矣，但是这种类似于尾.随的目光，恕他无能，他有点承受不起。</p><p>    甚至想要和对方保持点距离。</p><p>    但是见着这哥实在怪异的行为，felix也顾不上什么了，赶紧上前阻止。</p><p>    *</p><p>    但是黄选没想到自己犯蠢正好被正主看到了。</p><p>    尴尬，羞涩甚至还有一丝心虚瞬间涌上心头，大脑宕机了一会，然后，然后只剩下傻笑了。</p><p>    felix见这哥显然脑子有点不正常了，干脆拉着他去了客厅，像个小大人一般嘱咐道，“乖乖坐好。”</p><p>    然后就去厨房的冰箱里取出一袋冰袋，然后小心翼翼地敷在黄铉辰轻微红肿的脸颊上，整个过程小孩做得细致又认真，眼里的严肃神色可不想闹着玩的。</p><p>    本来还想打哈哈过去的黄铉辰似乎被小孩认真地神色镇住了，没敢继续说话。</p><p>    “还有，哥，你能不能不要总是盯着我看，我会感到困扰的。”</p><p>    felix一边调整冰袋的位置，一边说话，低着头，黄铉辰只能看到小孩不完整的侧脸，长长的睫毛盖住流光溢彩的星眸，可爱的雀斑也看得分明。</p><p>    这时熹微的冲动顺着神经，跃过跳动地心脏，直达大脑。</p><p>    他好像知道自己为什么心虚了。</p><p>    *</p><p>    说真的，他不是闹着玩的。</p><p>    喜欢，这种朦胧的好感是可以发生在任何一个人身上。</p><p>    但是心动不是，心动是会真真切切地发生的，这是黄铉辰苦思冥想了一会后终于明白的事。</p><p>    因为只有心动了，他大概才会有想要强烈亲吻对方的冲动，甚至想要吧唧一口给小孩盖个章，这是我的小猫咪，谁也不准动！</p><p>    可是他的小猫咪可并不怎么care他，甚至还想要保持距离。</p><p>    黄铉辰心里苦，黄铉辰不知道怎么办？</p><p>    *</p><p>    “灿哥，你说怎么才能让你喜欢的人也喜欢上你啊？”</p><p>    问题少年小黄觉得还是自家队长最靠谱。</p><p>    “你有喜欢的人了？”身为队长的警觉让他一下抓住某人的重点了。</p><p>    “也不是，就打个比方，我喜欢我们亲爱的stay，怎么才能让他们喜欢我呢？”</p><p>    “害，这还不简单，发挥你蛊王的属性，使劲勾.引，勾.引不成就色.诱，时不时卖个肉，我记得你成年了呀？”</p><p>    方灿说完以后，认真地看了一眼越长越妖孽的黄铉辰，道，“不过，我说你小子最不需要担心这事了，我很难想象会有人不喜欢你。”</p><p>    队长这话虽然很动听，但是黄铉辰还是有点难过。</p><p>    心里默默思考，自己拿出对粉丝的那一套对felix的话，恐怕对方真的会没什么反应，毕竟作为朝夕相处的队友，要能动心不就早动心了嘛，他也不至于在这里苦思冥想。</p><p>    尤其是，felix他似乎真的和别人不一样。</p><p>    李龙馥，是他黄铉辰，第一次想要获得真心的人。</p><p>    孤独，弱小，又不知所措……</p><p>    所以，暗恋，真的是这个世界上最烦恼的事了，一边要怀揣着小心翼翼的爱恋，一边还要费尽心思地试探。</p><p>    爱情使人卑微啊！</p><p>    小黄终于明白，人间情事无非就是如履薄冰又庸人自扰，甜蜜与酸涩紧密结合，无缝衔接着他和felix的每分每秒。</p><p>    *</p><p>    其实，黄铉辰根本不需要担心，因为正如方灿所说，这世界上很难有不喜欢他的人。</p><p>    felix遇上Hwang hyun jin，就像一场世界上所有美妙邂逅之中最普通的那种。</p><p>    来自澳洲的小猫咪，生性里充满阳光般大大咧咧的性格，以及猫科动物血统里旺盛的好奇心。</p><p>    偶然遇到黄铉辰这种，颇具东方色彩的神秘美人，再加上少年从骨子流露出感性色彩，这简直就是次元之外的吸引力！</p><p>    喜欢黄铉辰，这几乎是比受到地心引力还要正常的事！</p><p>    *</p><p>    可是，真的喜欢又能怎样呢？</p><p>    还不是得藏着掖着。</p><p>    任felix再天真无邪，他也知道，这种一厢情愿的喜欢注定无疾而终。</p><p>    没有结果的暗恋是注定没有好果子吃的，所以，打从一开始，他就决定对这份爱意三缄其口，独自品尝其中的甘甜酸涩。</p><p>    和正常同事一样相处，假装不为他的某个撩人动作而心神恍惚，哪怕心尖发颤，他也能做到不假辞色，镇静自若。</p><p>    就在他快要骗过自己的时候，偏偏正主开始作妖，时不时拉个小手，撸个顺毛，偶尔再来个深情对视，以及最近某人越来越放肆地，不分场合的盯盯盯。</p><p>    说真的，这炽热的目有如实质般，烫的他常常如芒在背，无形地注视像某种微量毒.素，微麻过的神经会变得迟钝，沦陷在偏爱的海洋里，碧波温柔又有规律地抚慰着滚烫的心，勾得他上瘾又欲罢不能。</p><p>    喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢</p><p>    真的好喜欢，真的不能开口……</p><p>    *</p><p>    “小菲 ，我觉得我做不到不去看你。”</p><p>    黄铉辰一把拉住felix纤细的手腕，严肃道。</p><p>    被黄选一拉，差点摔到对方怀里的felix顿时慌了，他挣扎起来，一抬头看到黄铉辰的漂亮得甚至有些艳丽的脸，顿时觉得好委屈啊。</p><p>    大猪蹄子，天天乱撩！</p><p>    “哥又不喜欢我，就不要总是盯着我了。”</p><p>    不然我会产生你喜欢我的错觉的。</p><p>    “李龙馥，谁说我不喜欢你的？”</p><p>    一着急，小黄怀揣多日的少年情意抖了个干净。</p><p>    felix惊讶地抬起头，精致的小脸蛋全然是一副晕晕乎乎的样子。</p><p>    黄铉辰暗骂自己嘴又比脑子快了，肯定吓着小孩了。</p><p>    但事已至此，黄选决定赌一把。</p><p>    一不做二不休，他捧着felix的小脸蛋，拿出二十年积攒的全部勇气，一字一句认真道，“李龙馥，我喜欢你，喜欢得不得了，恨不得成为你男朋友，24小时专职爱你的那种喜欢，所以你能接受我吗？”</p><p>    前面的表白还是气势不错的，就是后面的疑问开始颤颤巍巍起来。</p><p>    因为即使是看似无所不能的黄选也有害怕的事情啊！</p><p>    于是他像个接受末日审判的人一样，低着头，提着颗真心，惴惴不安地等待着。</p><p>    *</p><p>    felix的心脏高速跳动着，差一点就要飘到云上了。</p><p>    不是开玩笑，也不是整蛊。</p><p>    他脸上的灿烂都快挤不下了，世界上万分之一的双向喜欢居然能被他遇到。</p><p>    有惊也有喜，不过喜多于惊。</p><p>    第一次，他觉得从黄铉辰嘴里听到喜欢这个词，他甚至觉得喜欢本身都美好起来。</p><p>    心底泛甜，然后就想要迫不及待地回应。</p><p>    比起语言，他更偏爱行动，轻轻地靠近，然后毫不犹豫地吻上黄铉辰性感的唇。</p><p>    唇瓣相依的瞬间，福至心灵，彼此都确认了情意。</p><p>    亲完，黄铉辰甚至久久回不过味来，一连揪住亲完害羞地缩在怀里的澳洲小猫咪，问了n个真的吗？</p><p>    最后，得到felix有些无语的“真的”。</p><p>    黄铉辰觉得他可以差不多升天了，嘴角与太阳肩并肩，喜庆得像个二百斤的傻子，简直不忍直视！</p><p>    *</p><p>    很快，不仅是方灿，队里所有都注意到两小孩黏黏糊糊的日常。</p><p>    什么摸头杀，捧脸杀都是常规操作。</p><p>    坐在车上都要手拉着手，十指相扣那种。</p><p>    回到宿舍吃饭也是，你喂我一口，我喂你一口。</p><p>    打游戏也是，两个毛绒绒的脑袋靠在一起，专注地盯着屏幕。</p><p>    在一群单身狗里疯狂喷洒狗粮的气息！</p><p>    好在队友都是善良的人，宽容地接受这对笨蛋小情侣。</p><p>    尤其是李糯，在知道情况以后，角度清奇地开始大写的佩服黄选。</p><p>    别人是搏一搏，单车变摩托，到黄选这是就是搏一搏，队友变老婆。</p><p>    总结，黄总牛批！</p><p>    *</p><p>    “灿哥，一会我能和你换个座位吗？”</p><p>    好不容易有点困意的方灿被弄醒，顿时有点起床气。</p><p>    结果小孩可怜巴巴地说，“我想和小菲坐一起。”</p><p>    拆人情侣，天打雷劈。</p><p>    方灿虽然气，但是还是不情不愿地换了地方。</p><p>    “谢谢哥~”</p><p>    嘿，小屁孩笑得一脸臭屁！</p><p>    方灿心里想，有老婆有什么了不起的？！</p><p>    然后就看到黄选在线吸猫，两个人都是一脸幸福，尤其是得偿所愿的黄铉辰，漂亮的脸上全是少年风采和春风得意！</p><p>    啧啧啧</p><p>    就，有老婆的人，好像真的挺了不起的，害！</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>